


A Rose and a Lily

by HiddenSloths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSloths/pseuds/HiddenSloths
Summary: Lorenz and Marianne are attempting to start and build a relationship, but could secrets put a wedge between them?
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning

As he walked down the hall, he held in his hand a beautifully gilded gold envelope, with a name written in brilliant black ink: Marianne. Lorenz headed towards the cathedral, in hopes that Marianne would be there. As luck would have it, she was sitting at the front right hand pew, alone, in prayer. He quietly approached her, taking a seat by her. He softly cleared his throat, which elicited a small jump from her, as she snapped her attention towards the noise.

Upon realizing it was Lorenz, she sighed softly to herself.

“Ah, Lorenz… You startled me.”

“My apologies, but I have something for you.” He smiles, handing her the envelope. She fingers delicately reach out for it, pulling it away from him. She admires the craftsmanship for a moment, before resting it on her lap to reveal its contents.

Inside, a parchment folded neatly and decorated with the same gold leaf design contained a message. Or rather, an invitation. One specifically asking for another tea date. She giggles softly, resting the parchment on her lap, turning back to Lorenz.

“I accept the invitation but… Is it really necessary to invite me in this method? I would as easily have said yes with a verbal request…”

He smiles, leaning back on the pew.

“Sure, it would have been easier just to simply ask. But, where is the grandeur in that? A beautiful woman such as yourself deserves so much more than a simple, ‘Will you have tea with me?’”

She shakes her head, but her lips still spread into a small, shy smile. Folding the parchment back up, she tucks it into its envelope, clutching at it.

“Then, I will meet you at your quarters for tea tonight. Until then, Lorenz.” She stands, and trails away, the soft clicking of her heels reverbing against the cathedral walls. He smiles, humming a tune to himself.

He enjoys the moment alone, when he hears the sounds of rapid footsteps approaching. He turns to the source, and sees Cyril bounding towards him. He sits up, his long hair flowing with him as the young man approaches him. In his hands is a letter, and he chuckles, bemused.

“What, is this a declaration of your love to me? I’m afraid I have my sights elsewhere.” Lorenz muses. Cyril rolls his eyes, shoving the letter into his face. He briskly takes it as Cyril huffs.

“It’s apparently important, your majesty. Hence, the urgency. I’m off now, though.” With that, Cyril takes off, bounding down the cathedral and out the door. Lorenz scans the envelope, addressed to him. The writing is familiar, and his stomach is suddenly in knots. He takes out a pocket knife, sliding it across the enveloping, freeing the letter from its confines.

He pulls the letter out, and unfolds it. As he reads each word, reality begins to crumble around him. He can’t even begin to fathom what the letter is saying, it’s more a cruel joke than any piece of truth he could accept. But, there it is, in black and white: his father has passed away.


	2. The Vine

Lorenz had remained in the cathedral for quite a time. When a hand was placed on his shoulder, he barely registered it, merely staring ahead.

“Lorenz?” A soft voice spoke out.

“Hm?” He responded automatically, completely absent minded.

“Everything alright?” He senses another presence sit next to him, and finally he takes his eyes off whatever piece of rock he had latched on to, turning to see who was beside him. Mercedes met his eyes, and she smiled softly, delicately. “You seem awfully distracted.”

“Ah, is that so? I suppose I was lost in thought.” He tucked the letter back into the envelope, standing up. Mercedes reflectively mimicked him, standing as well.

“If you need someone to talk to, I don’t mind being a listening ear.” He nods, his legs beginning to carry him away.

“Thanks, Mercedes. But, there’s nothing to talk about.”

While Lorenz walks across the bridge and back towards the main hall, he hears a commotion. Upon getting closer, he starts to catch a few familiar names and places, no doubt concerning the current war effort. Within the crowd is a few of the once Golden Deer students, the class leader among them. Claude seemed to be handling the situation well, his composure calm and his tone even and smooth. But, when Claude caught Lorenz eye, he waved him to come over. Lorenz made his way over, uncertain what to make of it.

“There you are, Lorenz. Got a moment? Sorry, folks, we’ll discuss more tomorrow.” With that, Claude ushers Lorenz aside, and they wander down the halls and towards the dining hall. “I heard about what happened to your father. Sorry to hear.”

“Word travels fast, I suppose.” Lorenz clenches the letter tightly, the action not unnoticed by Claude’s watchful eye.

“Well, in a war like this, information like that travels down the vine. Unfortunately, we do need to discuss what that means for you.”   
  


“You mean my now new position as the head of House Gloucester.” Claude sighs softly, his hand resting on Lorenz’s shoulder.

“I know this isn’t the time to think about it, but unfortunately, if you don’t act, Edelgard will.” Lorenz brushes Claude’s hand off, walking the opposite direction. “Where are you going?”

“I have a date. Can’t keep a lady waiting.”

“Lorenz!” Claude calls out to him, but Lorenz continues down the corridors, making his way towards his dormitory.

Upon reaching the hall that leads to his room, he sees her there, standing timidly near the entrance to his abode. When she notices him, she gives a shy smile, and a small courtesy.

“Hello, Lorenz…” He smiles at her, approaching her and reaching for the door.

“Ladies first.” He swings the door open, allowing her to step inside before walking in behind her, shutting the door. She takes her seat on a small loveseat, whereas Lorenz sits across from her. He sets up the small table, placing the dessert plates in front of them both, and readjusting the positioning of the large dessert tray into the center. When he is satisfied with the arrangement, he rises, heading over to his small, makeshift kitchen that he had requested and had built.

He grabs a tea kettle, decorated in purple swirls over a stainless steel base, and fills it with water from a pitcher. Using his magic, he lights the stove with a fireball, placing the kettle on the burner. He opens his cupboard, beginning to grab the various boxes of teas, thoroughly scanning them over, mulling over which to use.

“Lorenz, I… heard about what happened.” Lorenz pauses a moment as Marianne’s voice interrupted his train of thought. He says nothing, continuing to examine the contents of the boxes of tea. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Never better. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well… I know how important your father was to you, and…”

“I’m fine, Marianne.” He interjects, finally deciding on a nice hazelnut tea. The kettle begins to whistle, and he extinguishes the flame, pulling out a serving tray. He places the kettle, two tea cups with two spoons and serving saucers, a bowl with cubed sugar, and box of tea on the tray, carrying it over to the table and sitting it down next to the dessert tray. He pours the boiling water into a cup, placing it on its saucer and then setting it in front of her. He pours in the tea leaves, then sits the tea spoon on the saucer. He repeats this for himself, plopping two cubes into the hot liquid.

“You don’t look fine…” Marianne comments as she mixes sugar into her tea, stirring the contents round and round gently. He musters up a smile, tapping the spoon against the cup.

“Marianne, there’s nothing to worry about. I promise you, I am fine. I mean, passing away in one’s sleep due to age during a time of war is quite the blessing. Eventually, I would have had to take the mantle, anyways, so…” He trails off, taking the cup up to his lips, giving it a gentle blow before sipping some down. The worry on Marianne’s face does not ease, but she remains quiet, choosing instead to take a sip of her own tea.

He serves the dessert, a variety of small cakes of various flavors and each decorated eloquently. He uses his spoon to take a small piece off a caramel cheesecake, nibbling on it. The two are silent, minus the clinking and clanking of the dining ware.

“I suppose this means I will need to head back home, then.” Lorenz finally says aloud, confirming perhaps not only his own fear, but Marianne’s. She nods, taking a bite of her cake.

“Yes…”

“Guess I’ll have to start packing tonight.”

“Yes…”

An air of melancholy and awkwardness begins to brew, neither one knowing what to say. Soon, the tea and cakes are all gone, and all that is left is to part ways. Marianne is the first to rise, but Lorenz stands as well, leading her over to the door. He opens it for her, and she gives him a somber look. Wordlessly, she walks out and into the hall, and Lorenz shuts the door once more.


	3. Journey

Dawn breaks in through the window, the curtains parted such that the light hits Lorenz’s eyes. He grumbles, waking from his sleep, and sits up in a stretch. He lifts himself out of the bed, tucking the sheets to make it presentable once more. He takes one last look around, making sure everything he needs is tucked away in his luggage. And, too, he examines his luggage, for the fourth time, taking inventory. Not a thing out of place. With that, he sighs, leaving the luggage behind as he walks out the door, ready for the first meal of the day.

At the mess hall, it is scarce. Only a few involved in the Leicester Alliance are sitting at tables, enjoying themselves in light conversation and downing their food. 

Lorenz heads over to the counter, where Raphael is, who is serving up today’s breakfast. The menu consists of oatmeal, served with one’s choice of cinnamon, apple slices, syrup, honey, and more. In addition, there are slices of freshly cooked bacon, smoked ham, and boiled eggs. When Raphael spots Lorenz, he gives him a big grin, starting to put together a plate for Lorenz, his usual.

“Mornin’! Sleep well?”

“Mm, yes, as well as any other morning. And yourself?” Raphael hands Lorenz his plate and cutlery.

“Yeah! Always sleep well after a nice workout session and a hearty meal to follow!” Lorenz nods, beginning to walk away.

“Oh, Lorenz!” He turns to him. “Everything good? I heard about-” He’s concerns are cut off with the sound of laughter.

“Yes, yes, I’m quite fine.” He manages to respond, his laughter dying down. “Really, everyone worries too much. Oh, if you see Cyril, could you ask him to grab another set of hands to help me with my luggage? Thank you.”

Lorenz smiles and takes off, opting to sit by himself in the corner of the mess hall. Raphael shrugs, resuming his work.

He picks at his food, taking a few bites now and then, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of how to approach this new situation. He hadn’t planned on returning home so soon, or so suddenly, yet, there he was. Of course, this didn’t mean goodbye to Garreg Mach for good, merely farewell. Though, it was going to be strange not seeing the hustle and bustle of the alliance.

Once he finally managed to finish his food, he returned the silverware to its designated spot, and made his way back to the dormitory halls. Steps come bounding up to him, and he sees Cyril along with, to your surprise, Claude. He looks at him, face filled with bewilderment, and Claude responds with a grin.

“What? I can’t help my friend out?” Lorenz scoffs at the word, but smiles nonetheless.

“I appreciate all the help.”

It doesn’t take long for the three of them to collectively retrieve and send the luggage to the front gates, where a carriage is waiting. They load up the carriage, placing the luggage according to Lorenz’s instructions. Upon finishing, Cyril extends his hand to Lorenz, which he takes, and they shake briefly. Cyril is soon off, heading back into the monastery. He turns to Claude, who steps beside him.

“So, that’s that. You’ll be on your way back home.” Lorenz nods, taking a long look at the monastery, the sun shining brightly overhead.

“I’ll write once I arrive. I’ll begin making preparations to make sure the alliance still has the assistance it needs from House Gloucester.”

“I wasn’t worried about that, I know you have a handle on this. I’m just concerned for your well-being.” Lorenz exhales slowly, getting rather annoyed from the constant barrage of everyone’s well meaning intentions.

“Like I have said countless times by now, I am fine. I am okay. Everything is dandy. How else must I say it?”

“Your friends are just worried, that’s all. And we want you to know we have your back, no matter the situation. And plus…” Claude now looks to the monastery, his hands crossing over his chest as he smiles. Lorenz, too, sees a figure approaching them, luggage flailing about with a trail of dust kicking up behind. Their blue hair bobs up and down, as they run with all their might. Lorenz eyes shine as Marianne runs towards them. She slows down to a halt, clutching her large luggage close to her chest, heaving.

“Marianne…?” Lorenz starts.

“I… I’m coming with you!” She wheezes out, trying to take deep breaths. Claude smiles, giving Lorenz a pat on the shoulder then extending his hand to him. Lorenz takes it, shaking it, and they part. Claude returns up to the gate, waving as he goes until he is out of sight. Lorenz turns back to Marianne, who is readjusting herself, finally breathing right again.

“Marianne…”

“I thought you could use company… And… just to make sure you make it there safely.” Lorenz chuckles, taking the luggage from her and situating it with the rest of his items. He offers his hand out to her, and she takes it, using his support to help left herself up and into the carriage. He soon joins her, sitting by her side. He looks out the window, taking one last look, and to his shock, he sees everyone standing there at the gate. They all wave and cheer, and he waves back.

It’s not long till the horses begin to move forward, the wheels turning, sending the carriage in motion. It sways softly side to side, its occupants sitting silently, watching the scenery as it goes by. And within the end of the day, the two would arrive at House Gloucester.


	4. House Gloucester

At dusk, the carriage rolls into the large estate, surrounded by hedges that tower high. The gate opens, allowing the carriage through, and soon, the entirety of House Gloucester is in view.

It’s a large mansion, built with white marble and stone masonry, combined to give it structure and beauty. In the center there is a large fountain, with a statue that sits in the middle, risen above the pooling water below, of the Goddess herself, pouring a vase where the water is produced from. The yard stretches far and around the mansion, the grass lush and green, trimmed to perfection.

The carriage comes to a halt in front of the large staircase that leads up into the mansion itself, and the driver goes to open the door for Marianne and Lorenz. The two step up, and servants pour out from the doorway, climbing downwards and towards the carriage, efficiently retrieving the luggage and carrying them back.

Marianne is amazed, and she takes in the scenery around her, twirling around. Lorenz begins to make his way up the stairs, recounting in his head the times he had made his way up and down these very steps. Marianne follows closely behind, still wide eyed at her new environment.

At the doorway are two maids, who both bow when Lorenz comes to view.

“I would like to ask one of you to show my guest, Miss Marianne von Edmund, to her room. She will be accompanying me while I reside here temporarily. In the meantime, I will be freshening up.” He strides in, peering over his shoulder to Marianne, weariness beginning to spread across her face. “The maids and butlers here will be more than happy to take you where you need to go. I’ll meet you for dinner tonight. Until then.”

With that, he leaves her along with the two maids, who coo and swoon over her, making off with her on the opposite side.

Lorenz treads the floor, heading straight for his destination. When he arrives at a set of double doors at the far end of the hall, he throws them open, continuing forward. Before him is a large pool of water, in an octagonal shape lined with white tile. Water bubbles and flows, swirling around the center and the edge. On one side of the room is a door, where a butler stands. He bows when Lorenz approaches, opening the door for him.

Inside, Lorenz begins to strip off his armor and his clothing, letting them drop and fall. On the left side of him are various changing rooms and lockers. On the other side are closets, and he goes to one, opening it up, and grabbing two robes and a towel. He throws on one of the robes, lazily tying the sash around him. He slings the towel and the other robe on his shoulder, and walks back out. He folds up the robe and towel, placing them neatly by the edge. He slips off his other robe, the butler quickly retrieving it, and handing him a bar of soap. Lorenz wades into the water, walking until it’s waist deep on him.

He rubs the soap in the water, and it bubbles up. He leathers it onto his skin, tracing over each muscle until they are sudsy. His hands wander down, and around, getting every crevice and area until he has completely covered his skin in bubbles. He lets the water wash it all away, dipping himself down and reemerging, his hair wet and slick. The butler walks over to him, handing him a jar filled with a viscous substance. He takes it from him, sniffing the contents. Shampoo infused with rose petals and shea butter, he scoops up a helping with his fingers, lathering it on the top of his head. He massages his head, foam merging and then rinses it all out in the water. He dips in one more time, and returns to the surface, completely rid of the soap and suds.

He steps out, grabbing the towel, drying himself off. He throws on the robe that was neatly folded, tying the sash around his waist tightly, his chest slightly exposed. He wraps his hair in the towel, scrubbing at it with vigor, then folds it up, grabbing the other robe. He makes his way back to the door, but the butler is fast to act, instead removing the contents from Lorenz, respectfully bowing. Lorenz shrugs, but thanks him, and makes his way out and down the hall once again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marianne, having been guided to a guest room, looks around her. It’s similar to the way she lived with her adoptive father, the room elegant, adorned with a multitude of elaborately designed furniture. The bed is large, and has a post that holds a sheer curtain that wraps round. It parts on the sides, the ends covered. The duvet is soft to the touch, the pillows equally so.

She wanders over to a vanity, sitting across from the bed, and sits before it. She looks at the mirror, the reflection staring back at her, and she looks away, unable to stare for long. Upon the vanity are various brushes and combs, small hand mirrors, and in a small basket are various makeup products. Everything looks polished and brand new, and she sighs softly to herself, overwhelmed by the situation.

A knock intrudes her silence, and she hastily answers, asking whoever is on the other end to enter. She smiles shyly, as the door opens, only for that smile to briskly fade upon seeing a maid walk in. The maid bows, and in her arms she holds a robe and towel.

“This way, Miss von Edmund. Allow me to show you to the women’s washroom.”

Into the hallway, Marianne glances around, noticing the various familial portraits that hang on the walls on both sides of her. There are several doors in the hallway, perhaps where the servants sleep, and at the far end is a large double door. The maid opens it for her, and she steps in.

And to her admonishment, it’s a large bathing area. The area sparkles and shimmers under the light, the white gilded gold tile dazzling. The water is clear, small swirls wading about. The maid walks over to the far end of the room where there is another maid and a door, and she props it open for her. Marianne takes her cue, and steps inside. The maid hands her the contents, closing the door.

It reminds her of the changing room for the girl’s at Garreg Mach. A nice bench lines the middle, stretching as far as a few feet from the door to a few feet from the opposite wall.

On her left she sees closets, and on the right, lockers. She undresses, letting her shawl drape over the bench. She strips the dress off her, and it flops down around her ankles. She steps out, lifting it and folding it neatly, sitting it beside her shawl. She removes her bra, plain and beige, nestling it on top of her dress. She rolls down her dark tights, setting them onto the pile she has now formed. She grips the hem of her panty, but pauses a moment. It’s bare and plain, the same beige as her bra, and a modest cut. Her breathing hastens, and she begins to get the impression, even more so than ever before, that she does not belong.

“Miss von Edmund, do you require assistance?” A maid calls from the other side of the door. Marianne hastily removes her underwear, setting it beside her pile.

“N-no, I’m almost ready.” She slips into the robe, the material cozy and soft, enveloping her in a light hug. She ties the sash around her waist, holding the towel in her arms.

She steps out, and walks over to the tiled pool, large and in the shape of an octagon. She glances over her shoulder, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

“U-uhm… If it’s not too much to ask, could I ask the two of you to give me privacy?” The maids bow, and they exit through the doors, closing them shut. She breathes out in relief, slipping out of the robe and letting it fall. She places the towel on top and dips a toe into the water. It’s warm, and she proceeds in. A knock is heard at the door, and she jumps.

“Y-yes?” Her blush growing, she imagines Lorenz on the other side. Her heart pounds, and her stomach starts tying itself into knots.

“Miss von Edmund, shall I give you some soap and shampoo? Do you need assistance in undoing the braids in your hair?” Her heart sinks, and she sighs softly.

“Yes… Thank you…”

The maid returns, and in her possession she has a jar, a viscous substance jiggling inside, and a small bar of soap. She sets them down close to the edge, where Marianne leans her back against, and proceeds to undo the braids, her hair drooping down in curls on her shoulders and into the water.

The maid takes a helping of the contents in the jar, and begins to massage Marianne’s head. The scent floats about her nostrils, and she recognizes roses, and vanilla. And it reminds her of Lorenz. Her heart flutters at the thought of him as the maid continues to scrub, and embarrassment replaces the once isolating feelings she had.

_ How inappropriate of me to think of him in such a manner _ , she thinks to herself. The maid gently takes Marianne’s chin, tilting her head back, and pouring water through her hair. Marianne stares blankly up at the ceiling, attempting to wash herself with the soap.

Once her hair had been thoroughly rid of the shampoo, Marianne washed herself off, till she felt satisfied, and handing the soap back to the maid. The maid bows, taking her leave again, leaving Marianne to her own devices.

She wades out, taking the towel and wiping herself down, then slips back into the robe. She exits the room, where the maids are waiting, and they head down the hall, leading her back to the room she now occupies. One maid sets her down at the vanity table, grabbing a brush and beginning to fix her hair. The other goes to the closet, and opens it, peering through and checking dress after dress until she finally snags one out.

Then, going over to a dresser on the other side, the maid opens up a draw, shifting through different undergarments, until she finds a matching bra and panty, both white with sheer lace and takes it over to Marianne.

Protest bubbles in Marianne’s throat, but she suppresses it, not wanting to argue. And they help her into her outfit, giving her hair a soft updo with a loose bun, and begin to paint her face with the makeup on the vanity. She merely watches as they go, like a living doll being prepared.

When they are done, she hardly recognizes herself, the woman in the reflection so beautiful and refined. The dress is a light blue hue, graced with a simple white lace on the hem of her collar that flows down, covering her breast. Her hair, normally all pinned up, now mostly hangs loosely, with a small portion tied into a small bun. Then, the makeup: although it’s not overdone, it’s still quite foreign to her. She had never really put thought or effort into applying any to herself, maybe a little lipgloss here and there. When she’s ready, she stands, and the maids lead her out of the room. They walk down the hallway and back to the foyer, hiding to a doorway next to the staircase where the dining hall lies.

Much to Marianne’s delight, Lorenz is already there, seated at the far end. He is in a lavender button down shirt, with dark tight pants. He wears dark boots that go up to his calf. His eyes glance up as she walks in, and she swears she saw a twinkle. He smiles, and stands, pulling a chair out that sits close to the end he is at, waiting for her.

She approaches, and takes her place, and he slides the chair in. She’s so light, that it doesn’t take him much effort. Then, he returns to his seat, and the two look at one another.

“Ah, so-” They both begin, which draws out a small laugh from them both.

“Please, you first, I insist.” Lorenz smiles. Marianne shakes her head.

“N-no, you may go first.”

“You are a guest here, thus, you must speak first.” Marianne smiles wearily, tired of this game of etiquette.

“Okay… I… just wanted to tell you how lovely everything is here. Your maids did… a good job taking care of me…” Lorenz’s eyes glisten, and he smiles wide.

“I agree, you look absolutely stunning… Though, something seems off.”

“Huh?” He peers deeply into her eyes, her cheeks flush with heat. Unable to stand the staring, she turns away.

“Hm. Thought so. You’re not happy, are you?” She bites down on her bottom lip, shaking her head.

“N-no. Not at all. What gave that impression?” He chuckles, resting his chin on the back of his hand, arm propped up by his elbow resting on the table.

“Marianne, come now. I’ve known you for quite awhile. I can tell when something is bothering you.”

“I… Well… You are the same.” He tilts his head to the side. “Yes… I can tell that you are unhappy, but you claim otherwise.”

His smile fades, and he leans back, flicking his hand in the air. A butler nods, running into the kitchen and soon, multiple personnel are running out with dishes and silverware, placing them on the table.

“Perhaps we will leave it at that for now, then. Let’s enjoy a meal, hm?” And dinner is served, and it is mostly silent. Lorenz attempts to be a good host, making small talk, but it’s quite plain that Marianne does not wish to speak unless it is about how he is feeling. He respects her, and doesn’t wish to worry her, but he did not believe there was anything to discuss. His father is gone, and now he is here. What else was there?

But, more importantly, SHE was unhappy, and that irritated him. She wants to focus on him, but he rather focus on her.  _ Absolutely infuriating _ , he thinks to himself.

The dinner itself is extravagant: a roasted goose served with a cranberry and almond sauce. A salad, tossed with grape tomatoes, shredded cheese, and sliced cucumbers. A side helping of roasted herb asparagus, twice baked garlic potato with a small helping of cheese that has melted, and a shaving of scallions. To top it off, they are given a sweet red wine, complementing the meal.

When dinner is finished, dessert comes out, along with freshly brewed tea. Dessert consists of scones: blueberry, lemon, and strawberry. And the tea is black, mixed in is nutmeg, a pinch of cinnamon, and served along it are bowls of cubed sugar and small pitches of milk.

Both of them compliment on the meal, remarking to the other how wonderful it was. Stomach full, Lorenz rises, offering his hand to Marianne. She looks at it for a moment, before ultimately taking it, and he helps her to her feet.

“Come, let me walk you to your room”

They silently walk out of the dining hall, and into the foyer. He leads her down the hallway, and she stares at his back. She never noticed before how broad he really was, and how tall. The armor had seemed to play tricks, but it just made him look bulkier. He was quite fit, and the way he walked was refined and elegant. The heat creeped back onto her cheeks, and she gulped softly.

When Lorenz reaches the door to her room, he opens it, giving her a small bow.

“Your room, madame.” Her lips spread into a small, shy smile, and she gives him a small curtsy.

“Thank you, sir. Where shall we meet?” He taps a finger on his chin.

“Hm, well, certainly first we must meet at the dining hall and enjoy breakfast. From there, perhaps I can give you a tour of the grounds?” She beams at him, nodding.

“I would enjoy that… Goodnight, Lorenz.” She bows her head, and closes the door softly on him.

His heart skips a beat, and he clenches his shirt, turning on his heel and returning to the foyer. He hums, smiling to himself.

He ascends up the grand staircase, and makes a right turn, heading down the corridor. He passes several paintings, each a piece that contains a different aspect of nature. At the end of the corridor is a door, and when he reaches it, he swings it open, walking in.

His room. Not a thing about it is different from the last time he was there. Everything in its place, and clean. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he throws his boots off, letting them fall to the floor by his bed post. He unbuttons his shirt, throwing it behind it, and it crumples onto the duvet in a ragged heap. His pants are slipped off, and he lays it on the edge over the bed post.

In his underwear, he buries himself under his duvet. Images of Marianne dolled up flash in his mind, and he smiles. Though, her composition at dinner was not lost on him. Something was on her mind, and he failed to bring it to the surface. He turned onto his side, shutting his eyes, falling asleep as he thought of ways to ease whatever was eating at her.


	5. Wet Dream

Morning filters through the window, rousing Marianne awake. She pushes the duvet aside, and slides out of bed, making her way to the closet. She flings the door open, looking through the various dresses. She grabs a plain white dress, and carries it over to the vanity. Her naked form is covered by the dress, and she slips into it. The dress is a bit loose in some places, but tight in others. Most prominently are her breasts, much more emphasized by the fit of the dress.

She allows her thoughts to wander, imaging Lorenz complimenting her. Him, taking her by the hand, leading her to a grove. And his hands cupping her face, slowly making their way to her breast, fondling and teasing them.

She shakes her head, a furious blush on her cheeks. She bites her bottom lip, and moves away from the vanity, homing in on her luggage that’s nestled on a bench in front of her bed. She flings the dress off of her, and unclasps the luggage, opening it up. She rummages through, grabbing a modest black dress, a plain beige bra and panty, pulling them all on. Her gaze falls back to the mirror, and she presses her hands to her lap.

The dress was tailored to hide her body, nothing accented or to draw attention. It reminds her slightly of the old Garreg Mach uniform she used to wear, plain but modest. She nods to the woman in the mirror, in agreeance of the choice. For her hair, she pins it up into her usual braid. Once she is satisfied with her appearance, she exits the room.

In the dining hall, Lorenz is once again there before her, and he is seated in the same spot as before. Papers are sprawled out in front of him, and he holds on in his hand, scanning it over.

He is well groomed, his hair brushed and shining from the light that pours in from the window behind him. He has a long sleeved, white button up shirt, ruffles on the cuffs. His pants are a dark purple, the same fit as the one’s from last night.

She makes her way to the chair she sat in last time, scooting it back. Lorenz, startled, shifts his attention to her. He scrambles out of his chair, knocking it back, and it thuds to the floor. She jumps, backing up, thinking she had overstepped a boundary. But, his hands are latched to the chair she was pulling, and he pulls it for her.

“My apologizes, I did not mean to startle you. You should have announced your presence, I would have properly greeted you and seated you.” She frowns, taking her seat, and he pushes her in.

“You don’t need to do that every time… I’m capable of seating myself.” He rubs his temples, then lifts his chair back up, sitting in it once more.

“But, you are my guest, and I want to-”

“Lorenz, I insist. I don’t need such special treatment…” He sighs, frustration in his tone.

“Fine. I’ll keep that in mind.” He returns to the various papers before him. Upon glancing over them, she notices that they are all various documents of importance. Although, she’s not too aware of what topic they pertain to.

Grabbing a pen, he begins to scribble on a blank sheet of paper. As she opens her mouth, personele spring forth from the kitchen, bringing trays and setting them on the table. Lorenz gathers up the papers, leaving the one freshly written alone, setting them aside. He places the written parchment on top, then takes a cloth napkin, stuffing it into his shirt.

Breakfast served is a serving of fried ham, fried eggs, and a loaf of bread. A container with butter is next to the plate with bread, along with a butter knife. There are also various jam jars, ranging from strawberry to raspberry. A pitcher of cold milk sits on the table, condensation rolling down its side. Freshly brewed tea in its teapot sits on a tray, along with tea cups and saucers and tea spoons, a small bowl of cubed sugar placed on there as well.

Lorenz begins to fill his empty plate with a little of everything, scooping up a small portion of raspberry jam, and spreading it onto his slice of bread. Marianne does the same, nibbling on a slice of bread that she spread strawberry jam on to. The jam is fresh and sharp, her taste buds singing.

“Um… What can I expect on today’s tour?” Lorenz turns to her, swallowing his last bite.

“Tour? Oh! That’s right, I did promise you a tour. Ah…” He looks over at the papers piled up. “Right, right. Well… If I just told you, it would severely reduce the need for a tour, no?” She smiles a bit, nodding.

“Okay. I’ve been looking forward to it…” He smiles softly, finishing the rest of his food. His heart fluttered in his chest. And he replays her words over and over:  _ I’ve been looking forward to it… _

When breakfast concludes, Lorenz and Marianne leave the dining hall, and Lorenz takes the lead. He takes her throughout the house, pointing out the different areas. He shows her the opposite of the manor, where the male occupants sleep and bathe, leading her upstairs.

He shows her his room, immaculately clean and tidy. Giddiness rises in him, as though he were a young boy doing something naughty, bringing a young girl not betrothed to him to his room without supervision. She wanders around, every now and then lifting an object up to examine it, then placing it back in its place. Her face beams, her young shining through. His lips seem permanently glued into a smile as he watches her. She returns to his side before long, and he walks back towards the grand staircase, walking past a long hallway that stretches out.

“Where does that lead?” Marianne points it out, but Lorenz doesn’t lose his momentum.

“My father’s room is there. Well, the room that belonged to my father. There’s no need to disturb it.” She furrows her brow, biting down on her bottom lip, clasping her hands together. Her fingers clamp together, squeezing and releasing.

“I see…”

At the far end, opposite of where Lorenz’s room lies, is another hallway, also covered with various paintings. He leads her down the hallway and to the door at the end, opening it. Inside is what looks to be a study. There is a fireplace on one end, a desk located near a window, the curtains drawn closed. The desk is quite clear, but organized with what contents it does hold.

There’s a small sofa on the wall opposite the fireplace, with a blanket folded neatly on its cushions. A rug sits in front, off center of the middle of the room, and it’s shaggy, a deep red. On the wall next to the door, opposite the desk, there are bookshelves, filled to the brim with various texts. There are also, across the walls, various swords, spears, and crossbows attached to plaques, hanging above them.

“Looks like I will be spending quite a bit of my time here.” Lorenz chuckles to himself.

“It’s a lovely study… Perhaps I could read here. That is… if you don’t mind…” 

“Of course I don’t mind. Please, make yourself at home, wherever that may be.” A sweet smile spreads on his lips, and she naturally turns away. But, her heart thumps rapidly, and she clutches at her chest. “Are you feeling well?”

“O-oh, yes… I’m fine.”

“Well, come, there’s more to see.”

He brings them outside to the back of the manor, and Marianne is in awe. A large garden stretches out before them. There are plots filled with vegetables and fruits, along with an area where flowers are blooming. A few birds swoop in every now and then, taking a curious gander at the flowers.

Marianne carefully approaches the flowerbed, where a small finch darts around on the ground. She lowers herself down, cupping her hands in front of the bird, and it happily hops into her palms. She lifts the bird up to her face, her lips spread serenely.

“Hello, there… You are quite handsome. Do you like this garden?” The bird chirps in response, and Lorenz can only witness this unfold, only half believing he’s awake. “I like it here, too. It’s quite nice, isn’t it?”

Another bird flutters close, landing on her shoulder, and she gasps softly.

“Oh! Hello! My, you’re pretty, aren’t you? Do you two know one another?” And this goes on, she practically having a full fledged conversation with the finches. When they depart, she rises again, bounding over to Lorenz, her eyes twinkling.

His breath hitches, adoration and infatuation seizing his heart.

“It’s very beautiful here, Lorenz… I’m glad I came along.” He can only nod, wondering if she is able to hear how loudly his heart beats for her.

“Yes, ah, but I am afraid that’s all. I do have some documents I must tend to. I’ll be in the study, and you are more than welcome to join me.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the study, Lorenz has stationed himself at the desk, the documents from the dining hall now spread across the desk. Marianne, with a lengthy book in hand, sits on the sofa, turning page by page as she breezes through the reading.

Her eyes become heavy, and she finds it more and more difficult to keep them open. She begins to drift off, her head tilting and leaning against the back of the sofa.

When she comes to, she sees Lorenz asleep at the desk, the faint light of dusk seeping into the room. The colors dance on him, and she, for a moment, just watches the soft rise and fall of his back, his breathing slowed by sleep.

Though, the moment does not last, for he stirs, sitting up. He yawns, stretching his arms into the air, then his attention is on Marianne. He is out of his chair, then by her side, and he places his hand on her cheek. Blushing, she attempts to turn her head away, but he cups her other cheek, and leans into a kiss.

His lips are soft, delicate, and so tender against her’s. She closes her eyes, but doesn’t resist, instead, she grabs his shirt, pulling him into her. Their lips part, just long enough for him to sweetly call out her name, and his lips are once again on her’s.

His hands trail down to her breasts, and he cups his hands around them. He bobs them, squeezes them, causing her to squeak out quietly, stifling back moans. Lips trail down to her jaw then to her neck, where he begins to suck at a spot, continuing to toy with her breasts. She tilts her head back, shutting her legs together tight as her body becomes hot, her vagina producing slick liquid.

He backs away, grabbing the hem of her dress, and he tugs it over and off her, letting it fall to the ground by his feet. He descends upon her, this time, his mouth honing in for her nipple, while his hand goes to her thigh. He grips her thigh, rubbing his thumb in circular motions, slowly inching closer to her vagina. She shivers lightly, grabbing hold of the cushions as he pleasures her in ways she’s never known.

His thumb reaches her panty, rubbing against the fabric covering her vagina, now soaked. She arches her back, moaning unseemingly.

“Lorenz… Lorenz… Loernz…” She dreamily whispers, over and over and over. Heat spreads throughout her body, and she tosses her head side to side.

“Marianne…” His voice whispers. “Wake up…”

“Huh?”

“Marianne?” His voice is louder this time, and she opens her eyes, wildly looking around. She feels sweat roll down her cheek, and she examines herself. Fully clothed. Her eyes land on Lorenz’s, and he’s looming over her, concern painted on his expression. “Are you well? I heard you calling me name out. Not to mention you are sweating profusely…”

She nods, and presses the back of his hand against her forehead. It’s warm, giving off a delightful sensation. Her cheeks grow rosy, and her eyes fall towards the ground.

“My, you’re warm… Are you coming down with something?” She shakes her head, gently brushing his hand aside.

“N-no… I was just… experiencing a vivid dream.”

“Oh? Was I in it?” He smiles, sitting by her. His proximity to her made her nervous, her heartbeat racing.

“I… suppose you were, yes…” He grins, quite pleased with the answer.

“Any dream I am in must be a good one! If you’re sure that you are fine, I will drop the matter. Ah, lunch should be ready shortly if you’re ready to head back down.” She nods, closing the book that laid in her lap and sitting it aside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At night, Marianne laid in bed, the duvet wrapped around her bare body. It was challenging to stay focused after her wet dream. And if she were being honest with herself, she was unsure what to make of it. Did dreaming like that make her impure? Would Lorenz commit such a physical act with a person such as herself?

The more she dwelled on it, the more her body responded, beginning to repeat the events in her dream. She groaned softly, the sensation from before returning. Curious, she cautiously slid her fingers down her stomach, stopping just before she reached her clit. She stared at the ceiling, biting down on her bottom lip as she shakily advanced, her finger going forward until it reached the end of her opening. She gasped, and remembering what Lorenz did in her dream, began to move her finger up and down.

She flung an arm over her eyes, gritting her teeth in an attempt to prevent sounds from erupting from her throat. But, there was no denying how good she felt touching herself. She sped up, trying to reach that peak in her dream.

She imagined it was Lorenz there, and his fingers were the one playing with her, sending sensation after sensation through her. In an act of bravery mixed with curiosity, she slipped a finger inside herself, and began to finger herself. Slowly, delicately, she writhed in bed, clenching her hand shut as it lay dangling over her face.

And then her fatal mistake: she gasped, and with it, a name dancing out into the air.

“Lorenz…” Though sheepish about her voice, it lit a fire within her, and she found that she couldn’t stop repeating his name. “Lorenz, Lorenz, Lorenz…”

Her movements escalated the more she sang out his name, wishing he were truly there, fingering her, touching her, pleasing her. She turned onto her stomach and with her ass pointed upwards, she buries her face deep into the pillow to scream out his name, and releases; the clear, warm liquid running down her fingers. She wobbled and slowly set herself down, removing her fingers from her crotch.

She watches as a thread of her cum dangles between her forefinger and middle as she pulls and pushes them apart and closed. Sitting up, she carefully steps out of body, feeling a bit weak in her legs, and walks over to the vanity where a towel lay. She wipes her fingers clean then returns to bed, falling soundly asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorenz freezes at her door, his fist mere inches away from knocking. He thought he heard his name, but felt that that was mistaken. Though, when he heard it repeatedly, in such a tone that he had never heard uttered from her before, he knew then that what he heard was true. 

Tugging at the fabric of his pants, he waited a little more, just utterly fascinated at the clamor she made. Not to mention, that if these noises of rapture were due to her thinking of him, it was beginning to make him wish he could burst through those doors to fulfill her fantasy, whatever need she may have of him.

But, for now, he had his own needs to fulfill, not quite confident in barging in, and briskly made his way back to his room, securely fastening the door shut.

He immediately removed all articles of clothing, and could not do it with enough speed. He lunges himself onto his bed, proceeding to wrap his fingers around his cock, stroking with great momentum.

_ Does that mean that dream from before was…? _ He starts to ponder, but the thought does not last as he then begins to imagine Marianne, her natural and stunning beauty captivating him earlier in the garden. His breathing raspy, his back arches slightly, becoming more rough with himself. Her voice rang in his head, and the way she called out to him.

“Yes, yes… Marianne… Marianne…” His head tilted to the side, his hair brushing against his cheek. He moaned, softly whispering her name to the ether, until he ejaculates, his fingers dripping in it.

He pants softly, slowly lowering his cock and releasing his grasp. Then, he begins to chuckle until it becomes laughter.

“What am I doing?” He asks, hoping he would receive an answer. His question is met with only his own breathing, and he sighs, getting up and rummaging through his drawers. He grabs a clean pair of underwear, and uses it as a makeshift towel. He dangles it in the air, his nose sticking up.

“Ugh… Has it really come to this kind of behavior?” And he sighs, dropping it to the floor, kicking it under his bed so not to embarrass himself with the staff. He climbs into bed, and the duvet embraces him, sending him into slumber.


	6. The Truth of it All

Since that night, Marianne and Lorenz have struggled to look at one another directly. Breakfast was awkward, the two of them avoiding glancing at the other to the best of their ability.

When they weren’t having meals, Lorenz would lock himself in the study, with Marianne grabbing a book to read out in the garden, wanting to avoid a repeat of the day before.

But, at night, when the two were alone, they were consumed with one another, pleasuring themselves, all the while wishing the other were there to perform acts on them.

One day, though, while in the dining hall eating lunch, Lorenz receives a letter, addressed from Claude. Looking it over, he grimly looks to Marianne.

“Looks like we’re being summoned.” Laying his fork down, he stands up, heading towards the exit. Marianne is quick to follow him, and the two gear up. Heading outside the manor and straight onto horseback, they ride off, meeting at the coordinates that Claude provided.

Upon reaching camp, the two of them dismount, guiding their horses to the makeshift stable. It’s bustling, soldiers running back and forth, carrying various tools, objects, whatever the case may be.

There stood Claude, and by his side, Byleth. Claude catches a glimpse of Lorenz, and immediately goes over to him, embracing him in a quick side hug.

“Good, the two of you made it.” He smiles at Marianne, gripping her shoulder lightly. “I hope he’s been good to you.

The two of them glance away, wordless. He laughs, shrugging.

“Oookay, well, anyways, let’s get down to business. So, based on the discussion with the other house leaders…” Lorenz and Claude head over to where Byleth stands, and their voices trail off. Marianne goes her own way, finding ways to make herself feel useful and to preoccupy her thoughts.

After a night at camp, bright and early do the army rise, heading towards the battlefield. Edelgard has numerous soldiers littering the field, and though Claude’s army is not as large, they make up for it in tactics and subterfuge. 

Marianne in the far back, focuses her spells on long range distractions or quick healing. Every now and then, she’ll see Claude in the air, riding his dragon valiantly, and swooping down to strike foes. She’ll see Lorenz, whizzing past on his horse, shooting out all manner of offensive magic, his foes falling to the ground. The intent to aid, she sends out a spell to give him more resistance. And the timing couldn’t have been more perfect. For an enemy mage stricts Lorenz directly, but he is unfazed, countering with his own powerful spell that downs the foe.

A successful battle, with no casualties on their ends and minimal injuries, everyone celebrates with a feast and drinks. There is laughter in the air, the clanking of mugs, and the aroma of wonderfully smoked meat.

  
Marianne and Lorenz sit with different groups, far apart from one another. Every now and then, they will attempt to steal a glance at the other, but neither of them catch the other’s eye.

Night falls, the morning rises, and this repeats, until they forge onwards to another battle. The situation is no different, their formation repeated. Though, this time, Lorenz is more reckless, too cocky, and he pays for the price. The enemy manages to knock him off his horse, and as he scrambles to get back to his feet, he is left wide open for more attacks.

Marianne, fearing for his life, dashes towards him, casting a terrifyingly devastating spell, enough to knock back all the enemies closing in on Lorenz. She takes his hand, helping him onto his feet, and supports him as limps back to the sidelines.

She helps him out of his armor, immediately noticing a tinge of blood staining his shirt, close to his shoulder. She carefully removes his shirt, and dabs the injury with a cloth that she soaks in cool water. He winces, the wound fresh and the nerves active, but her gentle touch and the cool sensation relaxes him.

“Thank you, Marianne. You saved me.” She shakes her head softly, tending to his wound with a healing spell.

“I… I had to do something… I couldn’t just sit by and watch…” She quietly responds. He smiles shakily, bowing his head down.

“I’m ready for this war to end.” He utters under his breath, and she pauses a moment.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing, just thinking aloud. I feel better already. Thank you again, Marianne.” He pulls his shirt back on, beginning to reequip his armor. Marianne’s hands fly out in protest, and he stops.

“N-no! I-I mean… I’m not done yet…”

“Huh? What are you talking about? It feels fine now. And besides, you’re one of our best healers. You’ve healed worse than this in record time.”

“No! Just… stay here!” Wide eyed, he shuts his mouth, unsure how to react. He had never seen Marianne so insistent, nor received quite the backlash.

“I can’t just abandon them… I need to go back and help.” She shakes her head, taking his hand into her’s. Her hands are so slim and small compared to his, her fingers barely able to wrap themselves around his hand.

“I don’t want you to go…” He smiles wearily, using his free hand to press against the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. Blushing, she looks at him, full of quiet, unwavering determination.

“Look, I’ll stay in the backlines with you. But, I can’t just stay here the rest of the time. I promise I’ll be more careful. Besides…” He slips away from her, standing up, putting on the rest of his armor. “I have someone I need to protect. And I know she wouldn’t just sit in the med bay.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another battle won, and Edelgard’s troops retreat, to fight for another day. Another piece of land reclaimed in the name of the alliance. Lorenz and Marianne prepare to head off, and make their way back to the manor.

The air is cool as their horses trot, the sun going down in the distance. Lorenz hums softly to himself, Marianne’s ears perking. She recognizes the melody, and she shyly joins in. The song fills the air sweetly, nature adding a nice touch of ambiance.

When they arrive at the manor, the sun has set, the night sky in full view with the moon and stars out. They both part ways at the foyer, both washing off the smell of iron, dirt, and blood.

They meet in the dining hall, having dinner and light conversation. At one point, Marianne excuses herself to head to the restroom, and slips out the room.

She treads up the stairs, as softly as she can, and heads straight down the one hallway Lorenz refuses to go to. Reaching the door, she carefully opens in, trying not to make a sound. When she is inside, she looks around.

Not a speck of dust, clear that someone dedicates their time to keeping it clean. Not only that, it’s as though time were frozen. The atmosphere in the room is somber, as though death lingered near. She imagines this is where Count Gloucester had his final moments, before peacefully passing away in his sleep.

Angry footsteps approach quickly from behind her, and she whirls around, confronted by Lorenz, fury in his eyes.

“What are you doing in here?! Out!” She scampers out, her heart beating so hard in her chest that her ears begin to vibrate. She grips at the fabric close to her breast, gasping softly.

“I-I’m sorry, I-”

“What were you doing in there?! Answer me!”

“I was only looking!”

“Don’t ever go in there! Not ever!” Lorenz scowls, and she grows more and more terrified. He turns away from her, his hand going to his face as he lowers his head. His shoulders begin to heave, and she hears the faint sound of sobbing.

A shaky hand reaches out, steadily, until it makes contact with his sleeve. She grips it, pulling herself closer and wrapping her arms around him.

Lorenz sobs silently, his chest heaving with labored breaths. It’s in this moment that she finally realizes just how long he has silently suffered, although, suspicious of it from the start. He had been keeping on such a brave face, that when finally confronted with the reality of it, he had broken down. And it wrecked havoc on her heart, to see him in such pain.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity, until he finally calmed down. He sniffles, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, clearing this throat.

“I… apologize for my outburst. I am not sure where it came from, but, you did not deserve it regardless. Again, I apologize…” He faces her, cupping her cheek with his hand, and she leans into his touch.

“I wish you had told me sooner… I wish you had just admitted that you were hurting…” He sighs.

“Yes, well… I suppose I wasn’t sure how to handle it. Or rather, not sure if I was validated in my emotions.”

“Of course you were! He was your father! Anyone would be upset to lose someone that was close to them… You are no exception.” He smiles, his thumb rubbing her cheek gently.

“Well… If I may, can I ask you a question?” She purses her lips, quirking a brow.

“I… suppose? What is your question?”

“Are you unhappy here?” She’s startled, her eyes wildly searching in his, trying to find the answer. Though, deep down, she knew what it was he was truly asking, and it made her quiver.

“I… it’s not that I am unhappy… It’s… I feel that… I… Do YOU want me here?” He laughs, giving her cheek a small pat, his hand lowering.

“Of course I do. I had no objections when you ran to me that day, nor do I now. But, that still doesn’t answer my question. Are you unhappy here?” There it is again. She wishes she had more time to articulate her thoughts, or perhaps had a way to write it out in words. Anything but having to confront it head on and in this moment.

“I’m… content.” He shakes his head, gently pulling away from her.

“You are lying. I wish you would not continue to keep secrets from me. My desire is to be there for you, to aid you, to keep you on your feet. But, how can I when you avoid discussing yourself?”

She knew he was right, and though she desperately wanted to scream, let him soak all that she held inside, she felt he did not deserve that. That she was unworthy of his care, of his affection. So, when he started to walk away, she did not stop him. She watched him go, till he reached the staircase. He turned back to her, his elbow resting on the railing.

“Why are you standing there? Follow me.”

She obliges, and hurries to him. Instead of going back to the foyer below, he goes to the study, allowing her in first.

She takes a seat on the sofa with a bit of reservation, and Lorenz takes his place beside her. He takes her hands into his, staring into her eyes. She reflexively looks away, out of old habit.

“Look at me, please, Marianne…” And she does, gazing back at him. “Please, tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. I cannot help you unless you help me. Help me understand what is going on.”

She trembles lightly, gulping. Where does she even begin? Does she simplify it? Try to hide it still? She musters up her courage, taking a deep breath.

“I am content, as I said…” Lorenz appears disappointed, and she can feel his grip loosening. “But… you were right… That first night, I was unhappy. I felt… out of place, isolated, like I did not belong. I was not sure why, considering your kindness, and the staff’s… I suppose… It was as though I were at home. Large, filled with things, but so empty to me. Your maids dressed me up so beautifully, but I could not register my reflection as my own. She was a stranger to me… And…”

_ My crest _ , she thought. She wanted to pour her heart out, wanted to make him understand. Show him how unworthy and dangerous she was. But, fear crippled her, and she decided to play it safe. She already had exposed her heart, but she was not yet ready to expose it completely.

“And that’s why I was unhappy…”

“So, you would have preferred to not have been dolled up?” She just nods, not wanting to add more on the matter. He muses for a moment, nodding. “I see. Yes, it does make sense. But, you were beautiful, whether you’re comfortable admitting it or not. Even so, you have always been beautiful. As I have told you before, you have a natural beauty that captivates the hearts, and only those that are blind would miss it.”

She smiles, blushing profusely. He presses his forehead to her’s, smiling.

“You think I’m beautiful…?”

“I always have, Marianne. And nothing could change that.” He shifts closer, his lips inches away from her’s, but she pulls away from him, heading to the door. “I… I’m sorry, did I misread?”

“N-no… I mean…” She tearfully looks to him. “There’s… I’m not… I can’t be with you.”

“And why ever not?” He stands, approaching her, but she backs away.

“Because I am dangerous… Your life could be in danger if you continue to get close to me…” He advances, and she backs away more, until she is against the door.

“Tell me clearly. And if I am satisfied with the answer, I will cease pursuing you.” She gulps, tension between them. On the one hand, she wants nothing more than to expose the truth, to get it out there. On the other, she was afraid that this would be the end of their relationship.

“I… my crest that I’ve been hiding… It’s… it’s that of Maurice.”

“Maurice? You mean THE Wandering Beast, Maurice?” She slowly nods, and for a moment he is silent. He finally opens his mouth, with an unamused, “So?”

“I could become a beast, too! I could harm you! Or worse… I… I could be your end! I do not wish that on you, I love you too much!” She gasps, her hand flying over her lips, realizing what has escaped from her mouth. He stares at her a second, but soon he is laughing. Her hand slowly creeps down. “Wh… why are you laughing…? I’m being serious!”

“How rude of me, I’m sorry.” His laughter dies down, and he smiles, his hand taking her’s, planting a small kiss on the back of it. “But, I am afraid that isn’t enough to stop me from loving you as well.”

“You… you what?”

“I love you, too, Marianne. Crest or no crest, you are a wonderful woman. You are kind, thoughtful, and caring, always putting others before yourself. And now, let me put you first. Allow me to give you all that you deserve and more. And even if you do turn into a beast, I will have died knowing that I loved a wonderful woman, the only one that could ever bring me joy in my life.”


	7. So, this is Love

He carefully wraps his arm around her waist, so delicately as though he were afraid she would crumble in his embrace, and draws her into him, their lips meeting.

His lips are soft, velvety, and tender, and she finds herself wrapping an arm around his neck, not wanting to let go. He gently moves back, taking her with him, and falling back onto the sofa, with her landing on his lap. Placing a finger under her chin, he tilts her head up, kissing her more deeply and passionately.

Her hand wrapped around his neck clenches his collar, and she shifts until she is comfortable on his lap. She pulls away briefly, staring into his eyes.

“Am I dreaming?” He smiles, pecking his lips.

“No, this is real.” And he kisses her again. And again. And again, until she is flat on her back on the cushion. He kisses every surface of her face: from her lips, to her nose, to her cheeks, to her forehead. She softly moans and whimpers, her grip on his shirt tightening, the thrill budding in her vagina. He parts the kiss, lovingly looking down on her.

  
“I have a confession. There was one night where I… happened upon the hallway towards your room. In my defense, I was wanting to see if you were interested in a night time stroll in the garden, considering your magnetism to it. But, ah…” He coughs, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “Well, you see… I heard you saying my name. And quite perversely.”

Marianne covers her face, bright red, with her hands. He chuckles, placing kisses on them.

“And, my confession is that, although I did not intend to eavesdrop, I did, and I… was rather, ahem… Well… Needless to say, I had strong urges to… go in there and help you out.” She peeks out from her hands, a small giggling emerging. He smiles, tugging her hands away, kissing her lips. “So… May I be so bold as to help you out of your clothing?”

She nods, and he kisses her one more time before turning his focus towards the fabric that was hiding her figure from him. He undoes the lace on her bodice, then moves down to her shoes, untying and pulling them off, tossing them to the floor. He helps sit her up, and swiftly removes her dress; it, too, joins the floor. With her in just her plain bra and panty, he presses his forehead to her collarbone, laying small kisses just above her breasts.

She breathes softly, watching as his mouth trails down, closer and closer to where he nipples lies. With one finger, he tugs down a cup on the bra, using his lips to suckle and nibble on her nipple. Electricity like sensations causes her to throb in pleasure, and she feels her underwear beginning to become wet.

His other hand, as though sensing her predicament, moves down to her crotch, his thumb first pressed against her clit, rubbing it, and then sliding downwards towards where the lips are and where the wetness has stained her garment. She arches back, trying to give him more of her breast, while also sliding closer to have him prod and tease her more.

She moaned, whimpered, and sighed as he pleasured her breasts and her vagina. Without noticing, her bra and underwear had been removed, and Lorenz’s mouth was leveled with that of her vaginal lips.

His tongue prods at her, swirling and going up and down, attentive care and direction aimed at her clit whenever possible, and she gritted her teeth, panting hard. Her hips begin to move, trying to capture more and more of him. And he obeys, giving his lady what she desires, and lapping away at her, continuing to stimulate her nipples with his fingers. He inserts a finger into her, along with his tongue, thrusting into her with care. She bucks her hips slightly, moaning his name under her breath.

Unable to contain himself for much longer, he hastily removes his clothing, tossing them carelessly onto the heap he already formed. His cock erect and hard, brushes against her thigh, and he sits her up, kissing her lips. He takes one of her hands, and places it on his erection, continuing to finger her.

Her delicate fingers wrap around him, and she strokes him timidly. This elicits a response, a deep moan and a kiss on her neck. She pumps him faster, gaining more confidence the more noises he makes.

He slips his fingers out, and grabs her by the hips, lowering himself back onto the cushions and propping her up onto his lap. She sits in front of his cock, releasing her grasp on it. He takes her chin in his hand, pulling her down for a sweet, soft kiss.

He grabs his cock, and helps to lift her up, his hand pulling her from beneath her thigh. She hovers over his dick, and spreads her vaginal lips apart, slowly sinking down onto him. She shudders, pain shooting from her, and her muscles squeeze him. His breath hitches. And he moves his hands to her hips, pulling her up some.

“Tight… Try to relax, and gently ease yourself… Don’t force it all at once…” She pants, slowly sliding back down, wincing slightly from the pain, but it soon dissipates. And she begins to ride him, slowly at first, the muscles squeezing around him. He closes his eyes, tilting his head back, bucking his hips with her movements lightly. It drives him crazy how slow she is, but he knows he must be patient. He holds back the urge to move her himself, or to start bucking his hips like wild.

Though, as if sensing him, she picks up the speed, moans and gasps flying from her sweet lips, creating a beautiful melody for his ears. When he feels confident, he thrusts into her faster, and somewhat more roughly. And she cries out in joy and pleasure, her hands landing firmly on his chest as she attempts to keep herself up and balanced.

And he thrusts, and thrusts, bucking his hips up, and forcing her back down with his grip until he can hold it no longer, releasing into her. She shudders, her muscles tensing and that wondrous substance from before that she prodded out from herself with her fingers were now lingering on his cock, it slick and glistening with their fluids combined.

He hoists her off, and sits up while placing her back on his lap, his lips latching onto her’s. Wrapping his arms around her, he holds her close, kissing her repeatedly. When they need to catch their breath, their lips part, but their noses sway side to side, catching one another’s.

“I love you…”

“I love you, too…”


	8. The Lady in the Mirror

Marianne, dressed and adjusting everything on her to make sure she appeared as before, was the first to leave the study. Lorenz exited a few minutes afterwards, not before he was positive his appearance was immaculate. 

They returned to the dining hall, where their dinner remained. The maids and butlers stood attentively near the table, and bow when the two of them reenter.

“Ah, go ahead and clear those. We’ll take the dessert.” Lorenz instructs, returning to his usual spot. Marianne follows, taking her seat.

Dessert is brought out on a tray, the usual tea and this time a helping of fruit, drizzled with milk chocolate. The two of them dine together, enjoying their sweet treat.

Afterwards, the two exit together, with Lorenz walking her back to her room. He leans down, kissing her cheek, then straightens back up. His lips are spread into a wide smile, and he delicately brushes her cheek with a few of his fingers.

“Goodnight, Marianne. I’ll see you in the morning.” Her cheeks flush with red, she nods, returning a smile.

“Yes… Goodnight.” Getting on her tip-toes, she places a small kiss on his cheek, then scurries into her room, wasting no time to shut the door behind her.

Lorenz practically skips back down the hall and to his quarters, humming a cheerful tone, its melody carried throughout the halls.

The two, alone in their rooms, drift off to dreamland, as they replaying over and over in their minds what blossomed between them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorenz stands in Marianne’s room, grabbing dress after dress in her closet, tossing them onto her mattress. Today he sports a black, long sleeved button up shirt, with a purple vest over it. His pants are a bright white, snug in all the right places.

Marianne sits by the pile now forming on her duvet, wearing a cute, frilly pink dress, the sleeves cut at her shoulders, with small puffs. The dress ends at her ankles, and the form reveals only a modest amount of her curves.

When Lorenz has cleared all of the dresses, he pats his hands together, turning to her with a confident smile.   
  
“Now, then! Time for you to select which ones will stay, and which ones will go!” She tilts her head, then glances to the pile, slipping one beneath a few dresses out. She holds it up, her eyes trailing over it. The dress sparkles, its base color splashed in a light maroon. It has a V neck shape, and the cut is so that her waist would be emphasized. She blushes, setting it to her other side, continuing this motion with many of the dresses. When she ceases, the pile on her other side is larger, compared to the original.

Lorenz, crossing his arms over his chest, pouts at her.

“Only those were satisfactory? What was wrong with the rest? Surely you considered more than just three dresses…”

“They’re just… a bit too much for me…” He nods, tapping a finger to his chin. He suddenly snaps his fingers

“Hm… Ah! The solution is simple! I will hire a tailor for you! That way, you will have all the say in how your wardrobe is put together.” He grins at her. Uneasiness takes hold, and she fidgets in place. Lorenz’s grin fades, being replaced by a small frown.

“I… don’t want to seem ungrateful, but… the clothing I have is fine.”

“Yes, I know, darling, but I’m not talking about breaking you out of your mold. I want to add more here for you, so you have options.”

“I already do, I brought a few outfits from Garreg Mach that I wore regularly at home…” She presents her luggage to him, many clothes still packed away. A pang in his heart, he turns away.

“I see… You haven’t unpacked?”

“Er… I didn’t want to get too comfortable here in the event that we head back to Garreg Mach… We’re only here temporarily… right?” She bashfully takes hold of his hand, her thumb kneading the back of his hand in circular motions. He shifts his focus back to her, and lowers himself down to the floor onto his knees in front of her. He rests his chin on her lap, looking up at her.

Her other hand reaches out, connecting with his cheek, and he leans into her touch.

“Perhaps… you could continue to live here. Even when the war is over.” She hesitates a moment, her body tensing up. Was he… proposing to her?

“I… are you… ah…” His brow lifts.

“What?”

“Proposing…?” His eyes light up, and he smiles wide, but shakes his head no.

“No… That’s not to say I haven’t given it thought. But, this is hardly a time to propose. And out of the blue? No preparations? No party planned?”

“Right… That was silly of me.” He shakes his head, kissing the tips of her fingers.

“Marianne, do not misunderstand me. I would gladly have you as my wife. Though, the time isn’t right. Not yet. Now…” He stands back up, giving her hand a small squeeze before pulling away. “Your ensemble.”

She sighs, disappointed in the situation in its entirety. Her expectations of romance purely formed from that of romance novels has jaded her. This would have been the part in her novels where the two leads vowed their undying love, a marriage date set, and the future expectation of their own small family brought into the world.

But, alas, this moment was instead filled with fabric and frills, none of which she had any interest in discussing. She observes Lorenz as he digs through her discard pile of dresses that were flung out of the closet. Every now and then, he muses over one, but ultimately sets it down. Until he pulls out an emerald green dress, with small jewels sewn around the collar, the cut appears to only allow the collarbone’s exposure. The length and shape is that of a tea dress, and sleeveless. He smiles to himself, handing it over to her.

  
“If you could, try this on for me. I just wish to see how you fare in it.” She takes it begrudgingly, still somewhat bitter, and begins to undress herself. He attempts to assist her, though she lightly nudges him away. Taking the hint, he sits down on the edge of the bed.

She pulls the dress on, struggling to zip it up the rest of the way. Lorenz’s hand goes to the zipper, closing it. He stands, guiding her over to the vanity’s mirror, and she sees in the mirror the beautiful, mysterious woman. Though, she is not alone, for there Lorenz is, his hands on her waist as he smiles straight at her.

“My… Look at you Marianne… It’s dashing on you. What do you think?” An imposter in the mirror, who takes her name, but with a beauty greater than her’s. Quietly reaching out, her fingers press against the mirror.

“Yes… The dress is nice.” What was the woman in the mirror like, she wondered. Was she timid and afraid as her counterpart? Or was she bold and adventurous? A woman worth holding a candle to, one befitted to marry the Gloucester heir?

Jealousy ignites a dark fire within, and she is compelled to… pounce? A strange thought, one that bewilders her. Perhaps she could show this woman in the mirror what she was capable of, starting by claiming a place in her lover’s heart, so that there would be no question.

Marianne twirls around, her skirt flowing in motion, and she begins to push Lorenz back. The act is unexpected, catching him off guard, and he’s easily misplaced, his ass bumping into the bedpost. She takes his hand, guiding him to the side where the partition drapes, and she nudges him onto the mattress.

And down he drops, straight onto the mattress, eyes blinking wildly.

“M-Marianne…?” He stammers out lowly, his cock rising and pushing against the fabric of his pants, this out-of-nowhere behavior arousing him. He never doubted that Marianne had an inner strength, but when it finally sprung out, it took him for a loop. And he hungered for more.

She glances to the vanity mirror, the scene reflected back. Her eyes return to Lorenz, noticing the bulge forming. She drifts downwards, her legs folded beneath her, and her hands tremble slightly as she tugs his zipper down. The bulge is much more evident, only one piece of fabric left holding it down. But first, the grips the hem of his pants, wrenching it down. Lorenz assists by lifting his ass up, but let’s her take the charge, allowing her complete control of its removal. His ass almost hits the mattress again when his underwear slides off his cheeks, soon joining his pants at his ankles.

No longer confined, his erect cock stands in full view. Marianne scoots closer, and Lorenz’s skin gets goosebumps as her breath hits his skin. Her lips, trembling, press against the tip of his cock, and Lorenz gasps softly. He grips the duvet as she invites him in, her tongue slick against his shaft.

Tilting his head back, he moans softly, once again in a compromised position of wanting to buck his hips, but fearing that any sudden and unexpected movement from him would cease this sudden boldness in her. And so, fighting hard with himself, he let her slowly suck on him. When he feels the cold exposure and the pop sound, he looks at her. She is wiping her lips with the back of her hand, her cheeks bright red.

“Am… I doing this right?” He bites down on his bottom lip, steadily nodding his head.

“It’s… driving me absolutely insane… Please, keep going.” Her heart skips a beat, and she smiles, a little abashed. Her lips are once again on him, and he is once again enveloped in her. He tilts his head to the side, exhaling softly. Her fingers coil themselves around his shaft, and stroke him. He groans, quiet pants emitting from his lips. Getting carried away, she picks up the pace, her grip on him tightening. Too tight. He winces, hissing, his hand springing to her’s, grabbing hold. Startled, her mouth pops off, she attempts to take her hand back, but he keeps it in place.

“Easy… Not too hard… You’re fine otherwise.” It takes more coaxing to bring back the tigress within her, but soon her lips surround his cock once more, and she pumps him with a firm grip. Breathing labored, he tilts his head so far back that the top presses against the mattress. His knees began to shake, and he knew if she continued at this rate, he would be done.

“Marianne…” She keeps going, not wanting to stop. She wanted to please him, just as he did her that night. “Marianne, ah… s-stop…”

Pausing, she fixes her eyes on him. His chest rising and falling, his hands flail about, trying to grab her from anywhere but her hair. His hand finding its place on her cheek, he sits back up. His hands go behind her, gripping the zipper and pulling it down with tremendous force. Hands flying to the collar, he drags it up and off, throwing it behind him. It crumples to the floor, and he grabs her by the waist, leading her onto the mattress.

Ushering her onto her back, he shifts down, spreading her legs apart, his tongue instantaneously going at her clit and vagina. The fabric acts as a thin wall, but she is soaking. She mewls, hands going straight for his hair, and she holds tightly. Using a finger, he prys the underwear to the side, his tongue attacking deeper. She squirms, quivers, and moans, legs shakily wrapping themselves around him.

He rises up, taking her legs with him, her knees propped on his shoulders, and he yanks her underwear off, pushing it behind his head. His hands go under her ass, and he lifts her off the mattress, immediately ramming into her. Back arching, she yells out in pleasure, and he plows away, sweat rolling down from his forehead.

Her hands slap down to the mattress, and she clenches the duvets so hard that her knuckles begin to whiten and ache.

“Lorenz! Lorenz! Ah, ah!” She cries out his name between bated breath. He lifts her higher, going deeper, and she screams in pure pleasure. “Ohh, ohh! Yes! Ohh!”

He lifts her a bit more, her once arched back now flat against the mattress, and he repositions himself, leaning down and slamming into her even deeper and harder. Her breasts bounce everytime his body smacks against hers, and his mouth captures a nipple in his mouth, teasing it. She bucks her hips, matching his rhythm, the walls tightening as she gets close to finishing. His cock squeezed by her walls, he takes his lips straight to her’s, locking them in a feverish and consuming kiss as they both orgasim.

He releases his hold on her, and pulls out, dropping down by her side. Their breathing erratic, the sounds of their panting echoing in the large room as they lay there side-by-side.

Marianne turns to him, kissing his temple softly. She nestles close to him, and he lazily wraps an arm around her, drawing her in closer.

“That… was incredible… What possessed you?”

“Possessed? I’m…” She begins to think of the lady in the mirror- no, her reflection, and she smiles. “You were right, Lorenz. The dress does suit me. It… brought out a better side of me…”

He laughs, shaking his head.

“Better side of you? There’s no need to cover up the truth of the matter. Every part of you is equal and amazing. The confidence was always there, and you let it out of your own accord. That dress had no part in it.” She smiles wide, giggling.

“But, the dress is lovely. I… think I’ll reconsider some of them.” She kisses his lips, eyes shutting.

“As long as you’re comfortable with it, by all means…” He yawns softly, sleep slowly possessing him. A yawn escapes her lips, and she nuzzles her face into his chest. The two of them drift off, enjoying a nice afternoon nap.


	9. The Dinner Party

The next few days have been busy for Lorenz and Marianne. Lorenz has been preparing his manor for guests that consist of the lords and ladies of the alliance, of course including Claude, and organizing everything from catering to bedding. The servants have been hard at work, running to and fro to prepare rooms for guests, have fresh linen ready, and to provide accommodations towards meals.

Marianne in the meantime has been having her wardrobe updated, with Lorenz’s gentle recommendation and her own silent curiosity fueling her. A seamstress has her measurements taken, and they work together to find the right details for everything including fabric, color, length, and so forth.

Marianne at first doesn’t want to admit it to herself, but the more she spends time with the seamstress and talking while she sews garment after garment just for Marianne, the more she begins to indulge a little in herself and her appearance. Excitement fills her when she tries on each new custom made outfit, everything fitting snugly and bringing out all the best physical qualities she never acknowledged until now.

The best part is that Lorenz has yet to marvel at any of her new clothing, which she is content on keeping to herself until the day all the lords and ladies arrive and attend the grand feast - which is just Lorenz’s way of saying that there will be a party that first night they all arrive.

She smiles to herself, having picked the best dress just for that occasion that is sure to have Lorenz head over heels for her, even more so than he already is.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day finally arrives, and the carriages begin to spill in and line up in front of the steps of the manor. There are the familiar faces of the class of Golden Deer, along with their respective lord or lady of their families. Claude and Byleth arrive, arms linked, adorning regal outfits, new and tailored for them. They are matching not only in appearance, but in facial expression, both out of their element when it comes to the finer wares.

Lorenz and Marianne stand at the front, greeting everyone that comes in. When Claude approaches, the two gents shake hands while the ladies go in for a small hug.

Marianne is currently wearing her usual dress that she wore often at the monastery, planning to change once all the guests had been settled and taken their places at the dining hall. Though, Lorenz in typical fashion is already dressed for the occasion well ahead of time: he has on shiny black leather boots that cut off before the knees, white pants with black embroidery that swirl and shift around his form in the shape of vines and roses, a white long sleeved button up shirt, a vest overlaying with a white base and gold embroidery that matches that of the pants, and a dark purple coat two tailed coat with golden buttons latched into the holes partially, exposing only a part of his upper torso.

Marianne, in awe, admires Byleth’s outfit, a gala dress that flows and trails behind her gracefully, a white base color with hints of golden yellow strewn throughout. The sleeveless bodice is shaped into a heart, perfectly emphasizing her breasts. She has wrapped among her shoulders a sheer yellow shawl, that hangs loosely around her elbows.

Claude, too, is quite dashing, in complete white pants and button up shirt. He has a two tailed coat, similar to Lorenz, though it is a golden yellow with small white and black embroidery that represents his house emblem.

Lorenz leads the two of them into the manor, directing them to their respective rooms. Marianne, too, retreats inside, though, she heads straight for her room, trailing behind the three. She walks past them, entering her room where a maid greets her. WIth haste, Marianne is out of her dress and into her new one.

She admires the clothing that wraps around her: a light turquoise chiffon dress that is shorter in the front, stopping past her knees, but trails longer in the back. Her bodice, like Byleth’s, is that of a heart shape, but she has sleeves connected that hug her arms tight, reaching down to her wrists. The skirt of the dress has a sheer silvery white cover, that sparkles and shimmers like stars.

Her makeup is done modestly, the color a light shade of pink and her eyeshadow small applications of light brown and dark brown. Her hair is unfurled, and it dangles and rests past her shoulders. The maid begins to pull some strands back, forming a braid that hangs down. It has been a while since Marianne has let her hair loose and down like this, and she smiles as she watches her transformation in the vanity mirror. With her preparations complete, she was ready to go to the dining hall.

Lorenz is assisting the maids and butlers with the guests’ seating arrangements, getting everyone to where they need to be. Claude and Byleth take a seat side by side, and the guests similarly are paired together with members of their house. Once everyone has just about settled in, Lorenz looks around for Marianne. But the moment his eyes land upon the doorway, he sees her. His mouth is agape, and he can only stare as she approaches him, a shy yet beautiful smile on her lips, her cheeks rosy.

He swiftly takes hold of her hand, and bringing it to his lips, gently kisses the back of it. He smiles softly at her, his eyes gleaming with joy. Her other hand rushes to a cheek, and she bashfully smiles wider, a small giggle released from her lips.

“What do you think?”

“You are so gorgeous… Absolutely stunning… I have no other words to describe just how beautiful you are, none that would do justice to you.” He let’s her hand slip away and turns towards the table, heading to their usual spots. He pulls her chair out for her, and pushes her in when she is seated. Then, he takes his place.

Dinner is served and there is conversation and laughter abound in the dining hall. Lorenz cannot keep his eyes off Marianne, who is quietly eating and every now and then joining in conversation when invited. He, too, wants to converse with her, but he is so focused on her beauty and how beautiful she would look on his bed, legs spread apart, her body inviting him in.

He shakes his head softly as he hears his name, turning his attention to its source. In that time, Marianne observes Claude and Byleth more closely. It was strange to think how it was only a few years ago that Byleth was their professor, and now, Byleth seems to be that of an equal level to them all. And the way Claude looked at her with such sincerity and such love reminded her of the way Lorenz perceived her. Marianne smiles at the thought, happy for not only Claude but for the professor, who always seemed so forlorn and within herself.

When dinner and dessert come to a close, the guests begin to filter out one by one. Some head directly for the respective wash room areas, while others immediately make their way to their rooms.

Claude and Byleth, arms once again linked, walk out together and into the foyer. Lorenz is in the middle of a conversation with a few lords, so Marianne heads out of the dining hall. She watches as Claude and Byleth glance around them, not noticing her. They soon head down the hallway where Lorenz had taken them before, towards where her own room lay, and quietly followed behind. She watches as the two of them enter one bedroom together, the door creaking behind them.

She is about to head to her room, when she hears a voice call for her.

“Marianne!” She turns, face to face with Hilda, her brother next to her. Marianne gives a small curtsy, and Hilda laughs. “No need for the formality! Especially not for my brother.”

“Pleased to meet you Miss Marianne von Edmund. Hilda has spoken quite highly of you in her letters. I am Holst Goneril.” He bows. Hilda rolls her eyes.

“Enough formalities! So, Marianne, how’s life here at the Gloucester residence?”

“It’s been quite nice. The garden is beautiful and well kept… The maids and butlers have all been very kind.” Hilda nods absentmindedly.

“That’s nice and all, but what about you and Lorenz? Are the two of you, ya know…  _ Together _ ?” Marianne blushed at the emphasis of the word together. She sheepishly looks away, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. “Ha! See, I told you. Afraid you’re going to have to look elsewhere for your blushing bride.”

“Hilda.” Holst responds sternly, Hilda laughing all the while. “I apologize for my sister, I hope it does not upset you.”

“Er, no. It’s fine…”

“Right, would be awkward for someone to make a move on you when you’re spoken for already.” Holst glares at Hilda now, who grins as she snickers. Holts, turning his attention to Marianne, smiles.

“Though, it is true that I had contemplated asking for an arrangement to meet you in person formally to get to know you. Anyways, I am quite tired. Goodnight, Hilda. Miss von Edmund.” He bows once more and turns away, going to the opposite side. Hilda smiles, wrapping an arm around Marianne.

“It’s fun teasing him. Anyways, you look absolutely great tonight! And you have this glow about you that I haven’t seen before. Lorenz must be doing something right for once.” She laughs, and Marianne smiles. Lorenz has done more for her than she could have ever imagined, and finally felt comfortable enough to accept willingly.

“Thank you… You look lovely as well.” Marianne responds, taking a good look at her one shoulder pink dress that fits tightly around her body, stopping just at her ankles. She noticed, too, that her hair was in a nice bun updo, with a few strands hanging down that sling over her shoulder.

“Guess I’ll be heading off to bed as well. If you’re doing the same, I hope you sleep well. See you in the morning!” With that, Hilda takes off and disappears into the shadows of the hallway.

Marianne continues to walk down the hallway towards her room, but hears muffled grunts and moans. She notices a beam of light hitting the floor, and looking at its source sees a door cracked open. Glancing further in, she sees Byleth naked, her torso and head pressed down onto the mattress, her ass up in the air, on her hands and knees. She notices the way her body moves, back and forth, and her face splashed with ecstasy. Then, she notices at first hands slithering down her back and soon she sees Claude’s face as it hovers close to Byleth’s, his lips placing a kiss on her cheek.

His hands trail down from her back to her shoulder and down her arms, and finally reach her hands. He slips his fingers between her’s, and they’re locked together. His lips move against her ear, and she moans softly and nods. Claude rises back up, disappearing from view, and Byleth falls onto her side. Claude now blocks Marianne’s view of Byleth’s writhing body as he lifts her up, and taking her over to the wall, pins her there. She wraps her legs around his waist, and Marianne watches as his cock slips into her, the two of them moaning in unison.

And he thrusts again, Byleth’s head tilted upwards as Claude peppers her neck in kisses. Marianne quickly removes herself from the door and immediately heads to her room.

“Marianne!” She nearly jumps out of her skin, worried that the two lovers had caught her watching them in the act and calling her out on it. But, when she whirls around to see who it is, it is Lorenz, to her relief. “There you are! Sorry, I meant to walk with you but I was caught up in conversation.” She smiles, shaking her head.

“It’s fine. I was talking with Hilda and her brother earlier.”

“Oh, what about if I may ask?”

“Ah…” She thinks for a moment, wondering if she should admit the truth. She had no reason not to, so decided there’s no harm in it. “I suppose Holst had some romantic intent on meeting me, but-”

Lorenz huffs, his arms crossing over his chest.

“Well, he’s far too late. I’m afraid I won’t be giving you up.” He smiles, leaning in to kiss her. His lips are soft, and a sweet aroma drifts from him. When he pulls apart, she has a big smile on her face.

“Can… we go to your room?” She nervously takes one of his hands, and he chuckles.

“You needn’t ask. I was planning on directing you there, anyhow.”

Pinned to the bed, Lorenz delivers kiss after kiss on her bare body, primarily gravitating towards her breast, as his fingers toy and play with her clit. She moans and quivers, her back arching a bit as the sensations jolt through her body. Her mind flickers back to the image of Claude and Byleth, specifically, the way their hands held to one another as they made love. She, too, wished to experience it, and attempted to take one of Lorenz’s hands that was playing with a nipple.

She tries to tangle her fingers along with his, but he slips them away, going to the strands of hair splayed across her forehead.

“Sorry, am I being too rough?” She shakes her head, trying to take his hand again.

“I… want to hold your hand…” He chuckles softly, kissing her cheek.

“All you have to do is ask, and I will do as you wish.”

She nods, slightly disappointed that it was not as seamless as Claude and Byleth’s, but happy nonetheless that she now held his hand. She held it close to her breast, squeezing it every now and then when his fingers hit her sweet spot.

But then she began to think of the position Claude had Byleth in. How she was against the wall, holding onto Claude with her legs and how she was thrusted into. She wanted to try it, too, and was unsure of how to request it.

“Marianne? Everything okay?” She snaps out of her thoughts, eyes now on Lorenz. His hand pulls away from her, resting on her stomach.

“Yes, s-sorry… I was just thinking…”

“Of?”

“Um… I wanted to try something different with you.” He nods, his full attention on her. She gulps, pointing a finger to the wall. “Could you… hold me against the wall and… make love to me there…?”

He blinks, following the direction her finger pointed to then back to her. He sits up, pulling her up with him, getting off the bed. She mimics him, and they go over to the wall. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he grabs her waist, hoisting her up. She quickly wraps her legs around him, clinging tightly by his neck. Using a knee, he helps brace her up, pinning her against the wall. She presses her back firmly against the wall, while holding onto him tightly. 

He lets one hand trail down to his cock, positioning it then plunges in. Marianne gasps, burying her face into his neck as he begins to thrust wildly into her. She squeezes him even more tightly, her back cool against the wall while the rest of her burns with desire. She kisses along his neck, moans entering his ear as he thrusts. He pants, whimpering her name softly. She tightens around him, ready to burst. And with a few more thrusts, she does, crying out his name in jubilation. He, too, releases, and begins to back up until they fall back onto his bed with a loud oof.

The two of them lay there a moment, then begin to laugh. Marianne slips off him, laying by his side. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her close. The two of them merely breathe, calming down.

“Wow… What inspired you to try that?”

“Ah… It was just something I came across.”

“Huh?” He looks at her. She blushes, unsure if she should give a small fib, or admit to having seen Claude and Byleth having sex. “Ah, never mind. It matters not where it came from. I enjoyed it thoroughly. Though, it’s left me exhausted…”

He yawns slightly, eyes shutting. She kisses his nose before snuggling up to him closer. He smiles, his other arm wrapping around her, keeping her in his embrace. Lorenz is the first to fall asleep as Marianne continues to shower him with lovely kisses. And soon, she follows suit, only the sounds of his soft breathing and murmured sounds of cicadas filling the air.


	10. When Danger Comes...

Within days, the manor is bustling with activity. News of Edelgard’s troops had fallen into their laps, and the alliance was jumping at the chance to thwart her plans. Everyone that had come to the manor began to mobilize, horses getting prepped, maids and butlers hustling about.

Claude and Byleth host a meeting along with the major household leaders, including those from classes when times were simpler. Plans and battle formations are discussed, Byleth offering strategic points with Claude issuing orders and his own schemes to the mix. Soon, everyone felt confident and ready to depart and take on the army.

Setting off to new territory, a temporary camp is set up. Spies set off on foot to gather more intel, while others stay behind to reinforce defenses.

Marianne and Lorenz are mostly separated at this time, and when the evening falls and bellies are filled, they go to their own tents to sleep. The days and nights have been long and brutal, and any sleep caught is a good night’s rest.

Finally, the day arrives for the attack. Everyone suits up and they all charge to the battlefield.

Edelgard’s army is already in formation, with no sign of her. But, a strong pawn is in the midst: Hubert.

Hubert commands the forces from the back, and Claude issues his own demands as well. The two sides clash at the middle, fliers sailing in the air, the clanking and slinging of blades and daggers filling the air.

Blood split, dying the grass a crimson, and armored bodies falling to the floor from both sides, the battle is heavy and thick with the stench of iron. Those that attempt to get close to Hubert are met with heavy resistance.

Claude and Byleth change tactic, with Byleth falling back and meeting Claude and his wyvern. She hops on, nestling behind him on the saddle, and they ascend into the sky above. Claude begins to fire a flurry of arrows, aiming for Hubert. While he attempts to deflect them, Byleth jumps off, striking downwards with her relic sword. It extends out, cushioning some of the impact, and strikes Hubert’s shoulder, a deep cut gashing his shoulder. He cries out, flinging a hand to press the wound down, attempting to launch more spells.

Soon, Claude swoops in, knocking Hubert back. Byleth quickly grabs hold of him, and the forces that were once defending him are quickly overwhelmed and taken down.

With Hubert in her possession, the army begins to retreat, the alliance securing another victory and, even better, an informant.

Though, they all knew it would not be easy to crack Hubert to gain intelligence. But, still, it was better than nothing, and off Hubert went, bound in chains, and into a makeshift cell cage.

Guarded 24/7, Hubert remained tip lipped, his lips upturned into a sly smile. No matter what tactic was used, his lips remained shut.

Until one fateful night, when the air was still and all seemed too quiet, did it happen. Hubert opened his lips to Claude, uttering only one sentence.

“Edelgard will rule supreme.”

And in an instance, a bolt of lightning strikes down, hitting Hubert instantly. He laughs, aflame and ablaze. His maniacal laughter fills the air, and the fire spreads rapidly, catching tent after tent. The platoon set off immediately, attempting to control and diminish the flames. Hubert’s laugh rings through the air along with the crackling of the fire, up until the flames are finally subsided. When he is silent, he is burnt and limp, the smile still on his face.

There were no casualties, but many were wounded due to having been asleep during Hubert’s last stand. One of the members that were harmed included Lorenz, who now resided in a med bay. Marianne was by his side immediately, tending to his burns. She breathed a sigh of relief, noting the burns would heal and no scars would be left. Though, he was in immense pain, unable to lie down comfortable, groaning and sweating. The entirety of his body was burnt, and in numerous places across his skin.

Marianne did what she could to keep him comfortable. She applied a poultice all over the burns, kept a cool, damp towel on his forehead, and monitored him night after night. She would nod off every now and then, only to snap back awake and tend to him more. This went on for almost two weeks, and her hands were so ragged and sore from the constant scrubbing, reapplication of the poultice and bandages, and the general care.

When Lorenz’s fever broke and his body ached less, he finally began to get more restful sleep. Marianne continued her routine, haggard in appearance. The dark circles that she used to have as a child reemerged. And she began to feel the effects of lack of sleep and constant physical activity. She was beginning to burn out, but she wanted to stick through it till the end, to make sure that when he awoke and was back to his old self, that she would be there to greet him.

Though, this did not happen, as her body finally succumbed to the strenuous activity, and she collapsed. A day before Lorenz finally woke, and had the energy to get up and move again. This time, he was by her side, never leaving it unless it were absolutely necessary. He held her hand in his, noting just how small it was compared to his. And just how delicate overall she was.

He felt guilty, wishing he had been more alert that night so he wouldn’t have gotten into danger and put Marianne through it all. Luckily, Marianne just needed rest, and she slept for three days straight. When she finally woke up, she was met with a big hug from Lorenz, who squeezed her tight. Her shoulder became damp, and she realized he was sobbing. She held him, burying her face into the crook of his neck, whispering over and over that it was okay.

Once everyone else had healed and were mended and well enough to travel, the camp was dismantled, and the troops went their separate ways. They were closing in on Edelgard, especially with her lieutenant gone. It was only a matter of time before they finally reached her and ended this war once and for all.

Back at manor Gloucester, Marianne and Lorenz resettled and resumed their routine. They dined together, would join one another in the study, occasionally pushing aside their current occupations to have sex, rinsing and repeating.

Till one day, a letter arrived informing them of the next plan: they would finally be challenging Edelgard.

When that day arrived, the battle was bloody and many troops on both sides fell. Claude and Byleth stood before Edelgard, and the two of them together struck her down. With their leader slain, the troops dismantled and dispersed. The alliance cheered, finally rid of her tyranny.

This was a cause for celebration. And the alliance held a small party back at Garreg Mach. During the festivities, a small funeral was held for the lives lost during the war. 

Though, the alliance knew the battle wasn’t over. Rhea had finally returned, and with her arrival also meant Nemesis’s. The troops had to once more prepare for battle, though, for the final and last time.

Upon the day arriving, the troops once more gather. A lot smaller this time, only composed of Byleth, Claude, and the former students of Garreg Mach and the professors. They had to fight the Ten Elites, resurrected to aid Nemesis, but soon the gap between Byleth and Nemesis closed, with Byleth dealing the finishing blow.

And that marked the end of the war once and for all, the alliance now attempting to restore peace and order throughout Fódlan. With one last celebration at Garreg Mach, a happy surprise occurred: Claude proposed to Byleth, who happily accepts. The two now joined set off together, working side by side to aid those in need.

And with that, Marianne no longer had a reason to accompany Lorenz at his manor. With no war, there would be no need to stay at Garreg Mach nor at his manor. Which meant she would have to depart to her home. With the thought in mind, she began to distance herself unknowingly from him, causing friction.

Lorenz, wondering if there was something he had done wrong, attempted to reach out and to console her. But, she would avoid him the best that she could, trying to come up with excuse after excuse.

Finally, he corners her one day. And she notices just how wounded his expression is, the unmistakable look of anguish on his face.

“Marianne, why are you avoiding me? Have I done something to offend you?” She shakes her head, but is unable to respond. “Then, what has been the matter? I have been trying for ages now to speak with you on an important matter.”

“Well… The war is over.” Lorenz narrows his brows, arms crossing over his chest.

“Yes, that is well and true. But, what does that have to do with our situation at hand?”

“That means there is no reason for me to continue my residency at your manor… I have to return home.” Lorenz is silent for a moment, merely peering into her eyes. She maintains eye contact briefly, before turning away.

His hand grabs her’s, and when she looks back to him, he is descending onto one knee. With his other hand, he pulls out a small box, and upon opening it, reveals the contents: a ring. Marianne gasps, a hand flinging over her lips, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

“Then, will you marry me? We will unite due to our love, remaining side by side till the end of time.” She drops down to his level, her arms flinging around his neck, and she gives him a big squeeze.

“Yes! Yes, yes! I accept!” She sobs silently, hiding her face in his hair, and he smiles wide, hugging her close. He kisses the side of her head over and over until she parts herself away from him, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She holds out her hand, and he gently glides the ring onto her ring.

She admires the design, a silver band that twists around itself into a bow in the center. A light blue gemstone sits in its middle, shimmering in the sunlight. Lorenz smiles wide at her, his lips meeting her for a small kiss. When they part, he, too, has tears welling up in his eyes.

“I can’t believe you were just going to go back home. And avoiding me for that long because of it! Marianne…”

“I know, I know… I’m sorry… But…” She blushes, smiling wide. “I’m so happy right now. I love you, Lorenz.”

“And I love you, Marianne.”


	11. ...I'll Be There

Within a few months, the wedding day arrives. The guests all arrive at the Gloucester manor. The last time the manor received this many guests was when the alliance had gathered and assembled for battle. Now, there was peace, and Fódlan was slowly returning to normalcy. Byleth and Claude arrive, arm in arm. Byleth, pregnant with child, was showing, about five months into the pregnancy. And this was the conversation of a topic Claude loved to boast on. How excited he was and how he was planning to raise a little trouble maker just like himself. And Byleth simply beaming, content, for once, permanently plastered on her face.

Marianne was in what was once Lorenz’s room, now their room, and she examined her naked form in the mirror. Three months along, she gathered. Not surprising, considering how much free time the two had with the war done. Though, he wasn’t aware of the fact that a new addition would be coming to the family. And she smiled to herself, holding that fact to herself.

She is assisted into her wedding gown, and it fits her well, hiding her now growing stomach, but in such a manner that captures her beauty. The veil is placed on her, they walk her out, and the ceremony begins.

Lorenz stands at the altar with the priest outside in his vast garden, the flowers in full bloom in the spring. Birds fly by, some sitting in branches singing a beautiful tune. Music is carried by the wind, a small orchestra playing. The guests, seated, now rise when Marianne enters. She sees her old classmates, giving her smiles and waves, cheering her on. And there her adoptive father stands, and he wraps an arm around her when she is close, pulling her into a hug. When they part, they smile, and he takes her arm in his, the two walking down the aisle.

Marianne now stands before Lorenz, his lips spread into a big smile that doesn’t cease or falter. She catches a glimmer in the corner of his eyes, and she smiles to herself, trying to hold back her own tears. Finally, they exchange their vows, and seal it with a kiss. The guests cheer and clap, and the two reenter the manor, newly wed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten years have past, and Marianne is sitting outside in the garden enjoying ripe green apple slices and a new book. Her sleeve is tugged, and she turns to see her daughter, a big grin on her face.

“Momma, look!” She holds her other hand out to Marianne, and in it, is a small baby sparrow that sits contentedly in her small palm. Marianne smiles, holding a finger out to the sparrow, and it gives it a small peck.

“She’s adorable. Make sure she returns home to her momma.” Her daughter nods, and dashes off towards the flower bushes. Footsteps approach her from behind, unmistakably Lorenz’s. He sits besides her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer.

“How are you, love? The weather out here right now is wonderful.”

“I’m just fine, this book you bought is exhilarating… Thank you again.” He laughs.

“You don’t need to thank me for such a simple gift. I merely saw the cover and thought you would enjoy it.”

“My, just from the cover alone? That’s quite bold of you.” He grins, kissing her cheek.

“I just know my lovely wife so well. Violet!” He calls out to his daughter, and she bounds over to him, her lavender hair bouncing with her steps. She grins at him, giving him a small curtsy. Marianne giggles, watching as her small hands grip the waist of her light pink tea dress.

“Yes, pappa?”

“What do you say to a little trip to the market? I’ll even convince your momma to join us.”

  
“Ooh, can we?! Please, momma, let’s all go! Pleaaaaaase!” She flashes her puppy dog eyes, light brown eyes sparkling. Marianne laughs. How can she say no to that face?

“Okay, okay, I’ll go…”

Lorenz gets to his feet, holding out his hand to Marianne. She grabs it, and he helps her to her feet, kissing her lips when she’s standing. Violet makes kissy noises, and the two of them laugh. They both take Violet’s hands, and the three of them enter the manor, off to more chapters of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
